Field Sequential Color (FSC) display technology is initially applied in the projector system where three color fields of R, G, and B are switched at a certain frequency to blend into a complete color picture. In such a system, the switching of the color fields is achieved through the rotation of a color wheel.
For a liquid crystal display, the switching of the color fields requires a change in the color of its backlight. Backlight modules using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been proposed that may be used in combination with the Field Sequential Color display technology.
Although such backlight modules may provide a high operation performance, there is still a need for a backlight module with improved functionality.